Hermione Granger: Book Worm Extreme or Much More?
by TRISHHH-FISHHH
Summary: Hermione gets a letter that will completely change her life. Rated for slight language.
1. Home at last!

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do have one annoying brother! I hope you enjoy!**

"Hermione, you're going to be late to the Hogwarts Express! Hurry up! We only have 10 minutes to get there. This isn't like you Hermione, you are always on time. Hurry up." My mother, Sarah yelled up the steps. I had already finished getting ready, so all of her incessant yelling was unnecessary.

"Okay Mum, I'll be down in a minute! Stop worrying, please." I shouted back. After I brushed my teeth and ran a brush through my hair, I ran down and grabbed my trunk. My dad used to load it, but I have to do it by myself now. "Mum, I'm going to be an adult very soon in the Wizarding World. As much as I love you, you can't keep on babying me like you do. I need to learn to live on my own."

Mum heaved an exasperated sigh, "I know dear, it's just that you're all that I have left, so it's hard for me to remember not to baby you. Okay, let's go!"

My mother drove me to Kings Cross and let me out. "You be good Hermione! Make me and Daddy proud. Now, take this letter. It will explain something that I can't say. Read it by yourself after you get to school. I love you Hermione, now go." She said with a kiss on my cheek.

"G'bye, Mum, I love you too. I'll see you at Christmas time." I said while I got my trunk out of the car. I was confused by the letter and the grimace she had when I mentioned Christmas, but I quickly forgot about it in my rush to see Harry, Ginny, and Ron. They were my best friends, after all!

I walked to Platform 9¾ and confidently strode through the brick wall. I had never been afraid of it, because the wall was explained in Hogwarts: A History. The hustle and bustle on the other side was worse than ever before. Looking around, I saw Draco Malfoy sharing a hug with his mother while Blaise Zabini was saying goodbye to his parents. Seeing that made me sad, so I looked for the mass of red hair in the crowd.

"Ron, Ginny! I'm over here!" I quickly began running towards them, after getting their attention. I gave both of them a hug and asked, "How are you both? I haven't seen you since last year!"

"Well, I'm pretty good. But that bloke Dean broke up with Ginny. If you'll excuse me ladies, I have a bloody idiot to hex." Ron said with a tip of his head. Ginny and I both looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Men, they're all idiots." I scoffed as we got on the train to find a compartment. We laughed and then found a compartment.

"I know right. Anyway, Hermione, do you know why Dean broke up with me? I told him that I liked Harry more than him. I had kept it in for so long that I might have exploded if I didn't tell him." Ginny said with a blush and a smile.

"Ginny! That's great! I always knew you two would end up together! So, how was your summer?" I asked as the train pulled out of the station. After asking that question so many times over the years, I had learned when to smile and nod to keep her talking. Sometime during her ramble I must have fallen asleep, because I was rudely awoken to a kick on my shin.

I was ready to murder the moron who woke me up, but as soon as I saw Ron I relaxed.

"'Mione, we need to go to the Prefect meeting." Ron said after patronizing Ginny for letting me sleep through the preset time.

"Okay, thanks Ron for reminding me," I got up and stretched. "Let's go."

On the way there, I ran into Draco Lucius Malfoy. When I say ran into, I mean both of us literally got knocked over. This is most unfortunate, because I landed on top of him. "Hey, Mudblood, get off me!" He grunted rather loudly as Ron yanked me off of him. I laughed because my knee happened to hit him in a _sensitive_ spot.

"Malfoy, shut up! Nobody cares about your dang pureblood bull shit! Leave me alone! You don't even deserve to talk to me, let alone touch me. Come on Ronald, let's go." I half yelled as I stormed away.

"Ugh, I hate that stupid ferret! Why can't he just mind his bloody business? I mean, why is it always me he has to mess with?" I was so caught up in my rant, that when I screamed when Ron answered.

"He thinks you're dirt under his feet when you're better than him in all aspects. If I didn't already know that Malfoy's don't have feelings, I might think that he had feeling for you." Ron said simply.

"Oh that's just disgusting! How could you even imply that?" I asked while gagging. I couldn't even understand why Ronald would say that. Not only is it gross, Harry would hate me… Not that that would be so bad.

"I was just saying what it looks like when he messes with you," Ron said with his hands up in the air. Ron may be stupid, but he had finally learned when to surrender. I really might kill him one day.

"Thanks Ron, now let's get to the meeting. I need to get my mind off this whole situation with Malfoy." I said with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. That ferret just got under my skin so badly! I also wanted to know what was in that letter that my mother gave me, but I unfortunately would never be left alone until I got to my dorm room.

-HGDQ-HGDQ-HGDQ-HGDQ-HGDQ-HGDQ-HGDQ-HGDQ-HGDQ-HGDQ-HGDQ-HGDQ-

"Ron, did you not pay any attention at all?!" I asked exasperatedly. We had just got out of the prefect's meeting and Ron literally is bombarding me questions. "Of course we have to patrol the corridors. You and I are together every other Tuesday from 9 to 11, then I have it with Malfoy every Thursday from 9 to11, and you have it with Pansy from 9 to 11 on Sundays. Oh don't give me that look, I have to patrol with Malfoy. You should learn to listen more. That's why Professor Snape hates you so much. Now come on, we need to change into our robes, because Hogwarts is only a few minutes away." I said and walked away to get dressed. I really just couldn't stand his stupidity anymore. It isn't that hard to pay attention to a ten minute meeting. I can't wait until we graduate and I don't have to spoon feed Ron answers anymore. That boy will never be able to live alone. His poor, poor future wife.

I quickly changed into my robes, while making Ginny keep everyone out. Although I didn't think I had a horrible figure, I was too modest to let anyone see me without robes on. I had just finished changing when I felt the train start slowing down. We were finally back at Hogwarts! I get access to my books again!

The Welcoming Feast was just as beautiful as always. Gryffindor got fifteen new house members! Unfortunately, so did the Snakes.

"Children, as you know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. Please don't die or make a teacher give you detention with Mr. Flitch. I would like to introduce the new Defense of the Dark Arts teachers, Nymphadora Tonks. Please, if you value your life, call her Tonks. Hopefully, she will be the teacher for the next foreseeable future. Anyways, Miss Hermione Granger, Professor Snape needs to see you after the opening feast. Thank you all and have a wonderful year! Tuck in." I watched the faces of the new first years as the feast magically appeared in front of us. The look of joy on their faces was one of the most beautiful parts of Hogwarts. After they began eating, I turned and looked at my friends. Ron and Harry were staring at me with open mouths.

"Oh, it's just Professor Snape, get over it!" They were stunned into eating. Because its oh so rare that a teacher wanted to talk to Hermione Granger. I quickly finished eating and looked up for Snape. He was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed it was okay to head to the dungeons. I said good bye to my friends and then walked out. As I neared the dungeons, I felt a sense of foreboding that I hadn't felt since the troll first year. I knocked on Snape's door after a moment to collect my thoughts.

"Enter!" The door swung open and I walked in…

**A/N: Okay, I'm restarting this story, because it was even more atrocious than this time. I will try everything that I can to make it better this time! My writing will only improve if you review!**

**Yours truly**

**~TRISHHH-FISHHH**


	2. Snape's office

**A/n: I don't own Harry Potter, but I sure wish I did. She's an utter genius! **

**P.s. The sorry is mine, so what happens in the books/ movies won't necessarily happen in my version.**

Previously on HGBWEMM: "_Enter!" The door swung open and I walked in…_

I was shocked when I saw Professor Snape sitting by a very bright fire in his office. I always expected it to be kept as dark as possible, but the fire was extremely inviting. He motioned to one of the black recliners in his office.

"You're going to want to sit for this Miss Granger. You have that letter that your mother gave you with you, right?" at my nod, he continued, "Miss Granger, what I say next will probably be very doubtful to you and a total shock. It was a huge shock to me when I first found out. If you don't believe me, you may look into my brain or you may use truth serum." He stopped when he saw my face. "Yes, I'm that serious. This is a matter of life and death. It is of the utmost importance that you believe me. If you were Potter or Weasel, I would never give permission to do that. Please trust me." I saw the begging in his eyes.

"Only because you're my Professor, I will trust you." I said seeing his serious face. "I may need awhile to process it all though. If you don't want to lose my trust, you should just tell me now. With how you're acting, this had better be important!" Seeing his pale face, I said, "well get on with it, you've got 10 seconds or I will get up and walk out of the room."

"Okay, your mother is dead." He paused, waiting for a reaction. I just stared at him.

"No, I just saw here this morning. She was perfectly alive and safe. I refuse to believe that she's dead. She dropped me off to Kings Cross just this morning." I knew I sounded like a moron in denial, but that's because that is what I was. There was no way that my mother could be dead. "Fine, assuming she is dead, that sucks. Not only did I just lose my father, but now my mum is gone too. What the hell kind of a world is this?

"Yes, she and your father are dead, but you are not an orphan. I really don't know how to word this, so can you read this letter for me please?" He said as he pushed the letter he pulled out of his desk into my hands. His hands were like icicles.

_Dear Hermione Jean,_

_ I realize that Severus won't do a very good job at explaining this, so I decided it's best to just write the events that transposed in this letter. It was Narcissa Malfoy's birthday ball and I was wearing this beautiful blue dress that- No, that's not important. Anyway, I was standing alone looking for Narcissa and a nicely dressed gentleman came up and asked me if he could have a dance. I knew that the gentleman was decent looking even though I couldn't see his face and had very good manners, so I agreed to dance. After dancing the night away, the passion between us flared. I know that you don't want to hear the details of the night, so I'll skip to 3 months later. I was going to the doctor because I kept on getting sick in the mornings and I knew that it wasn't normal because I usually had amazing health. I knew something was off. I was eating way too much, gaining weight like a whale, getting sick often, and getting tired quickly. Now I'm a very smart woman, but me being pregnant never even crossed my mind. The only man that I had ever been with was your father. The doctor knew exactly what was wrong with me as soon as I described my symptoms, but he did blood work so that he could prove it. The results came back two hours later. I was pregnant. At first I didn't know whether I wanted to keep you or not. I had my whole life ahead of me. A baby would ruin everything. Even though it wasn't consciously, I knew that I could never get rid of a baby that I was carrying. After about a week's decision, I knew that I couldn't let you go. I knew who your father was, so I went to him to share the good news. Even though I knew he would react like he did, it still hurt to see him so angry that I was pregnant. He didn't believe that it was his baby until he remembered that he took my innocence. After two weeks, he came around and proposed. I figured that he wouldn't want a Bastard in the family, so I said yes. I wasn't showing yet, so we decided to just get married right away. Since I was at almost four months, my hormones were going crazy. We are just going to say that the Honeymoon was busy. Anywho, around 5 months later came our little Hermione Jean. And surprising all of us, out came your twin brother also. I knew right then that I had made the correct decision. Just looking at your beautiful faces, I loved you more than life. Over the 5 months your father and I were married, we both became very close. I could even say I loved him. I'm still in love with him after all these years. Whenever he comes home from his job, we spend days getting to know each other again. I guess I should get back to the story. After a year, I could see many problems with having you in our world. The Dark Lord wanted you for his service and many parents wanted arranged marriages with you. Because we didn't want you tainted by the Dark Lord, we gave you to the safest place possible, a Muggle family. We explained to them about the reason we gave you to them and what we were. They accepted you and you became their pride and joy. Over the years, I still checked in every once in a while. I always saw to it that you were happy. So here we are now, you entering your sixth year at Hogwarts. I should probably get to telling you who I am. Well, in case you haven't figured it out yet, your father and I are Death Eaters. Well, Darling, I am your mother, Melissa Snape, nee Nott and your father is Severus Snape. Yes, Theodore is your twin. Anyways, we can discuss our family later. For now, I wanted to talk to you about the Arranged Marriages that I was talking about earlier. We knew the only way to keep you safe from the Dark Lord would be to arrange one before he got the chance to. I'm so sorry about this. If there was another choice, I would give you free will to marry whomever you wanted to. I'm sorry, but your betrothed is Draco Malfoy. You can talk to your father about this. I'll see you soon, love._

_With love, _

_**Melissa Snape. **_

_P.s. Your ring will appear on your finger when you finish reading this letter. Your father will change your looks to how they should be when you are ready. I love you!_

As soon as I finished the letter, the ring appeared on my finger. I looked at it, up at Snape, and then I fainted.

_**An: I hope you liked it! Remember, reviews make the experience better for you as a reader.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**~TRISHHH-FISHHH**_


	3. Wow! Is that me?

_**Previously on HGBWEMM: As soon as I finished the letter, the ring appeared on my finger. I looked at it, up at Snape, and then I fainted.**_

After a few minutes, I came back around. I sat up and looked around confusedly.

"Hermione, are you okay? Any injuries? Your mother will kill me if I let anything happen to you." Snape asked in a worried voice. He helped me back up into my chair and hovered over me trying to help, but really making things worse.

"Snape! I'm fine. Calm yourself! Just give me a few minutes to think this over." He looked like he was about to talk, so I said, "Please Dad, I need this. This is an extremely large amount of information to take in."

I could tell that the use of the word dad stopped him from commenting farther. Everything came flooding back into my head. '_So I get a letter from my real mother, Snape is my father, and I'm betrothed to Draco bloody Malfoy. Oh, and the person that I have known as my mother for years isn't actually my mother. Could this day get any worse?' _

"Father, could you please remove the glamour? It would be lovely to see what I really look like. Since I've never even heard of my biological mother, I have no idea what she looks like" I said after I thought about my situation for a little while.

"Oh course, if you would just stand in front of this mirror so that you can see yourself, I'll remove it." I did as he said and he said the spell, "Aufero Incanto"

It felt like an icy, wet cloth being pulled down my body; completely enveloping my senses. When the ice was gone, I looked in the mirror. What I saw made me drop my jaw in surprise. I almost didn't believe it was me. This stranger in the mirror was a vision of perfection.

My hair was completely straight, but that's not what shocked me. My hair was blonde; yeah, like Kirsten Dunst color, but there were natural black highlights. It was an odd combination, but somehow it worked with the rest of me. My eyes went from the warm toffee color to a very deep black with true blue flakes in them. They were very striking with my beautiful hair. My eyelashes were so long that when I blinked, they skimmed my cheeks. My eyebrows were the color of my black highlights. My nose was still almost the same shape, but a little more rounded at the tip. My teeth were perfectly straight and just the right size. My breast went from a b cup to a solid d cup, making my clothes quite uncomfortable in some places. I grew about 4 inches making me 5'9". My below average curves were made quite shapely and I lost all right amount of fat in all the right places. In today's standards, I guess you could call me breathtakingly beautiful. I was happy that none of my personality changed, because I had an image that I had to keep up.

"Father" It would be weird to call Snape daddy so soon after I learned the truth. "What does my mother look like? I've never heard of her or seen her."

"Yes, I do have a picture. If you'll wait a few minutes, I'll be back." Father said and walked out of the room with his billowing robes. As I looked in the mirror, something I didn't notice before caught my eye. I lifted my hand to look at it. The ring was beautiful; I had to give him that. It was a silver ring with a somewhat large diamond in the middle. On either side of the diamond, there were two emerald rectangles. It was simple, but elegant. It was the perfect ring for me.

Father came back in and showed me a picture of a beautiful woman that I shared several traits with. She had wavy, blonde hair, true blue eyes, large breasts, straight teeth, and my nose . I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I honestly was shocked at how she could be old enough to have twins my age and still look that young. The feeling that loving her would be easy struck me right away. "Father, is she smart? Arrogant? Funny? Happy? Fun to be around? I want to meet her soon."

"Yes, no, yes, yes, yes. Your mother is many things as you will find out. Theodore and I love her with all of our hearts. You may meet her over Christmas break. I know she's just bursting to see you! I'm so sorry for being so rude over the years, but I had to keep up the façade. If anyone would have prematurely found out about you, Hogwarts would have been in a great amount of danger! Any questions?"

"Oh, I have plenty, but I can only think of one subject right now. Theodore. So, if he's your son and my twin, why doesn't he look like either of us? Why was he so terrible to me? Well, he wasn't as bad as the rest of the Slytherins, but still."

"Well, Theodore didn't know about all this until three days ago. We wanted to wait until we told you to take the glamour off. If he suddenly looked different, it'd take too long to explain, only to have to explain it to you."

"Okay, I have three more questions: 1) Does Draco Malfoy know that I'm going to marry him? 2) Will I get resorted to be with my brother? 3) Why wasn't I Slytherin in the beginning?"

"Draco sort of knows. He knows that he's engaged, but he doesn't know that it's you. Yes, you will be resorted. You didn't get sorted into Slytherin because there has never been a Muggleborn in Slytherin and you were still under the pretence of the glamour and situation. The Sorting Hat knew the situation and went by how you were as a Muggleborn. It took a lot of planning to keep you from being judged, but I couldn't do anything else. I wanted to tell you the whole time, but I fear your mother would have killed me." He said with a grimace.

"So, I've realized that I feel a lot stronger and more powerful since you took the glamour off, is that to be expected? Or is it just my wishful thinking?"

"The glamour should have messed with your magic, because Muggleborns are usually less powerful than pureblooded wizards. It's not being biased or anything, but your magic levels should have increased significantly . You will need to train with someone a lot to build up your magic. You will be even more powerful than Potter," At my baffled look, he added, "Yes, that's right, your magic will be at least ten times better than his. I believe in you Hermione. I always have, even if you don't believe me or believe in yourself. I'm sorry for treating you terribly before. It's just that if I didn't keep up with the act of not liking Muggleborns; you, Theodore, your mother, and myself would all have been in danger. Please tell me that you understand."

"Its okay, Dad, I understand. Did you really mean what you said about my magic?"

"Yes, of course I meant it! I don't lie about things that are that important."

"Do you know how to do wandless magic? That's the major magic type that I would like to learn."

"Yes, I'll teach you right now if you'd like. We have some time until Theodore shows up anyways." He said in his long drawl.

"Oh, yes, please! I've wanted to learn it since I read about it in 1st year. It's supposedly one of the hardest types of magic; coming in second place only after turning into an Animagus. Can you do that also?

"Yes, I can turn into an Animagus. Would you like to see it? No one except for your mother, Theodore, and I know about this and I would prefer to keep it like that, so please, don't tell anyone." After my quick nod, he sent a Patronus to Theodore telling him to come to the dungeon and that I knew, and said the incantation, "MUTO ANIMALI!"

What I saw shocked me to bits. My father's Animagus was a-

_**An: Yeah I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I couldn't resist. I would have made it longer, but I really, really wanted to end it there. Anywho, good? Bad? Sucky? Great? Let me know. But hey, three chapters in one day isn't too bad.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**TRISHHH-FISHHH **_


	4. Animagus!

_**A/n: We are imagining that Snape is a pure blood for the sake of this story**_

_**Previously on HGBWEMM: What I saw shocked me to bits. My father's Animagus was a-**_

My father's Animagus was a dragon; as in a complete, fully grown dragon. He was about 10 feet long and had very powerful looking wings. His scales were alternating green, black, and silver (Slytherin to the core). He was beautiful, confident, and happy. Gone was the greasy haired, annoying Professor that I had been dealing with my whole time at Hogwarts. Although I was the change, it was almost impossible to believe that this was my father.

After he turned back into his human form, I said "Wow, Father, that was amazing! You have to teach me how to do that! What's Mother's Animagus? Is it hard to prefect the form?" Seeing the annoyed look on his face, I said, "Calm down, yes I know, go ahead."

"I will teach you Hermione, we can start that even before wandless magic, if you'd like. Your mother's Animagus is a unicorn, the rarest of them all. The form is only hard to prefect if you have weak magic or no focus. Luckily for you, neither of these will affect you, so it should be fairly easy.

Let me explain the steps now. First, you have to go through and get nature tokens. These will come naturally, but it is important not to rush them. You have to concentrate on the magic in nature. If you ignore the call of one, they get harder and harder to find. After you get all of them, you have to make one of the most difficult potions that I have ever had to make. You have to time the potion with the lunar eclipse. Since there is more than one a year, you have a few chances. The rest of the process I will explain after you finish gathering all of your tokens.

So, it'll take a while, but I think you'll be able to manage. If you'd like, you can do it with Draco and Theodore, because they have been itching to learn the process completely." He said.

"Okay, I'll do it with them I guess, but will you be helping us also. And in the letter, Mother spoke of the Dark Lord… will I have to become one of his followers?"

"Good, that will help me a lot. About the Dark Lord… I would prefer you did join him. It would keep the Dark Lord from hunting you down and forcing you to. You are smart enough to know the risks of joining versus not joining. If the Dark Lord hears about your mental capabilities and magical abilities, he will stop at nothing to get you on his side; especially now that you will claim your status as a pureblood. He will hurt your family, friends, and anyone that has anything to do with you. You _must_ join him or your mother and I can't claim you as our child. I will need to train you to block him out, because I don't want him to learn every little intimate detail of your life. I won't ask you now, but you need to think whether or not you want to join him."

"You aren't going to force me to join him?" I asked, surprised that I even get a choice.

"Only in you want to. I may seem pushy and annoying in class, but I won't force you into anything you don't want to do. It's too soon for me to say, but I know that I will grow to love you." I guess he saw hurt in my eyes, so he said, "Even though I have been with you for 5 years, I have had to see all the bad in you and none of the good, so I haven't noticed that you can do well. I'm sorry Hermione. If it makes you feel better, I didn't tell your mother that I loved her until 4 years of marriage, even though I had loved her from the first night I met her."

Even though I didn't feel any better, I smiled and said, "Thanks Dad. That makes me feel a lot better." I tried to keep the biting sarcasm out of my voice.

"Also, with you being a Pureblood, you must learn Pureblood etiquette. Theodore and Draco can have you work on th-"

Snape was interrupted by Theodore and Draco Malfoy charging in though the door. "Hello Father, you summon-." The boy that I assumed was Theodore said. He changed a lot. He had black hair that swept towards the right side of his face. He seemed about 4 inches taller than me and had very toned muscles that I assumed came from all the years of Quidditch. His eyes had somehow changed to look exactly like mine. "Is that you, Mia? I've been waiting to see you for days!" He said while running towards me. He pulled me tightly into his arms and rocked me from side to side.

"Hello Theodore. Wait, that's way too long. Let me think… how about I call you Theo.'" I said while smiling.

"I guess Theo is good, even though everyone calls me by my full name. Okay, enough time wasted. , I recently realized that I know absolutely nothing about you, except that you like books. I'm sorry for all those years that I messed with you. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

"Well, seeing as you are family, I guess I had to. I have to forgive my fiancée too, I assume." Theo nodded for a second then he actually thought about what I said. He grabbed my left hand and examined it.

"Who is it?! I'll kill him! There's no way I'm going to let some snotty nosed Gryffindor marry my baby sister!" He practically yelled. I glanced at Draco and he seemed to be very interested in his shoes.

"Relax Theo, we'll get there. And hey! We're the same age! You want to know my story? You'll hear it all in chronological order.

Well, I grew up in London with two well known dentists. Because of my hideous glamour, I got ridiculed though my first 10 years of life. Then when I came here, people were even cruller, because of my 'Mudblood status'. Anyway, my parents were the only constant in my life; my best friends. They loved me unconditionally, but now they're dead, so I don't have to worry about disappointing them. All the popular kids enjoyed picking on my and I had no friends. Once, I lost control of my magic and gave one of the girls purple hair and a go-tee. It was okay though, because I always had a gut feeling that something better would come.

When I turned eleven, everything changed. I wasn't like you, because I didn't know that my Hogwarts letter was coming. When I got mine, I opened it and hope rose up in me again. I finally understood what was wrong with me! It was from the 'great' Dumbledore himself. He explained how to get into Diagon Alley and what and where everything was. I wrote back to him and thanked him. My Muggle parents took me to go shopping, and bought me all of my books.

When I went to Hogwarts, Weasel and Potter kept making snotty comments about me, until one day I walked past and the Weasel called me a Know-It-All. That was the last straw. I strode by crying and went to the third floor girls restroom. Potter heard me sniffling before I left the Great Hall and knew that he and Weasel did some-thing wrong. After one of the Neville told them I was in the restroom crying, the DADA teacher came in saying something about a troll in the Dungeons. Potter being the 'savior' he is, made the Weasel follow him to 'save' me. They saved me and my stupid glamoured self told McGonagall that it was my entire fault. So by that the Weasel and Potter thought we were friends. My instincts told me to befriend them, so I stayed with them.

The next year, I helped Potter with the Chamber of Secrets while faking being his friend. The year after I helped Sirius Black escape Azkaban. Then I helped him with the Triwizards Tournament. All the while, I faked being close to them. Any time him or the Weasel would hug me or grab my hand, I had to try hard to hide my disgust. Before the Yule Ball, Weasel asked if I would go with him as his last resort, but I was disgusted and annoying that I would be his last choice, so I told him I was already going with someone. Since Viktor Krum asked me to go with him, I decided to go with him. I tried my hardest to look my best to piss off my supposed best friends. With those hideous glamour spells, that was very difficult, but I managed. I made over half of the men in that room drop their jaws. I don't know if it was my confidence or my looks, but I over powered all the females in the room that night. I could feel the looks of loathing being sent towards Viktor and my way. I assume the glamour was being slightly overpowered, so my Pureblood grace and power showed through.

So, that all leads up to this year. I learned that I am a Pureblood, I have a twin brother, I was adopted, Snape is my dad, Melissa Snape is my mother, and I'm engaged. All of that and classes haven't even started yet! Wow, my life got twist-turned upside down. Ha. If I go crazy, you, my Fiancée, and Father have to take me to a mental clinic. Any questions?"

"Yeah, just a few; What happened to that girl with the purple hair and go-tee?"

"Wow, after my huge, long story, that's the best you can come up with? Okay, well my magic got out of control again. Instead of a go-tee and hair dye, I ended up giving her cancer." After the looks of shock I got, I defended my case. "Since Kindergarten, she's pulled and cut my hair, poured paint and glue on me, made fun of me, got my boy friend to dump me, stolen my best friend, and kissed my boy friend. I think it was justified. And it's not like I purposely chose cancer, but that was the disease that happened. I will never say that I'm sorry I did it. It was completely Karma's choice. Don't give me that look!" I shouted the end. In the next couple of seconds, I was so confused about what happened. Not only did Draco and Theo get hit with about 100 volts of electricity, but they also got hot pink go-tees.

"DAD, WHAT DID I JUST DO!?" I screamed, but luckily we put a Silencing charm up in the room. I looked over at Snape and discovered that he had turned into a very good looking man. "Dad, what happened? You look… handsome? Did I do that?" And he truly did look handsome. His hair shortened to his ears, he grew about 8 inches, his back straightened out, his hair turned ungreecy, and his eyes looked less dead.

"Hermione, it seems as though your magic just removed an extremely strong glamour charm that was placed on me since before I can remember. You have no idea how powerful of a wizard you are. No witch or wizard in history has ever removed a glamour charm without trying. I'm so proud of you!"

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on?" Draco asked, as if he hadn't been standing there the whole time.

"Oh, Draco, you're my Fiancee..."

_**A/N2: HEY! I hope you guys liked it! Okay, so I realize that I don't have very many people reading this story, but it'd be nice to see more than one review a chapter… A BIG THANK YOU TO **_**FABBulousme**** and ****Divergent in District 11**** for being my only two reviews! Anyways, let me know if you're enjoying the story or not!**

**Yours truly,**

**~TRISHHH-FISHHH**


End file.
